Talk Ain't Cheap
by dirtytalkingjasper
Summary: I hated my job but I came back every single night. I was goin' to keep coming back, all so that I could pay the bills . . . and hear his voice


**Talk Ain't Cheap**

Summary: I hated my job but I came back every single night. I was goin' to keep coming back, all so that I could pay the bills . . . and hear his voice

* * *

><p>"I can't wait 'til the next time I can stick my hard cock in that drippin' wet pussy."<p>

_"Fuck, Jasper, I love the way you talk to me. Until next time, my . . . southern gentleman."_

The line went dead just as I was about to throw up in my mouth. Fuck, I hate my job, but whatever it takes to pay the bills, right?

"Oh, god! This is the longest night ever," I growl into my hand. I knew everyone around me was on the phone and I didn't want to "kill their mood."

"Come on, Jasper, not tonight, okay? You complain every single night but you keep coming back. Just fucking deal with it already," Carlisle said.

He was right, I did come back every single night. I was goin' to keep coming back, all so that I could pay the bills . . . and hear _his_ voice.

Being on scholarship at the University of Washington was paying for my bachelor degree in World History, but it didn't pay my half of the bills at the one bedroom apartment I shared with Carlisle, and it definitely didn't feed me. So what does a guy with a deep southern accent do to make ends meet? Why, work for DurtyTalk, the premier hotline for all your dirty talking needs, of course.

Now don't get me wrong, I like a little smut in my mix every now and then, but under the right circumstances. Give me some fuck hot guy, and a little privacy and I could make him cream his pants before he even got the pleasure of feeling me deep; but a five by five cubical with nothing in front of me but a computer screen to tell me my callers name and call frequency and a phone line was not my idea of a conducive environment for spicy language. There was also the small detail that ninety-eight percent of my callers were female.

Again, don't get me wrong, I think women can be pretty. My mother and sister are the most beautiful women I know, but having to imagine what I would do with a woman to put together the words to get her $2.99 per minute worth was hard, and not in a good way. I know women's anatomy and I have seen a few hetero and lesbian pornos, so I had to pull on all that "experience' to get through each call. Most guys left the job with seriously hard problems that either their girlfriend or right hand worked out for them but not me; not most nights anyway. There was one caller that did make me think this job might be worth it; I looked forward to his call every week.

"Why looka here, if it ain't my favorite little red head. Victoria, I have missed that fat pussy of yours," I said into the phone, rolling my eyes as I spoke.

_"Jasper, baby, I need you so bad tonight."_

"What can ya daddy do for you, huh? You want me to finger that fat pussy of yours? No, I know what my Victoria needs; you want me to fuck you with my tongue, right? Swallow all around that clit." I dropped my head in my text book, fighting back another groan.

Victoria was one of my regulars. She was a thirty something soccer mom whose husband, James, traveled way too much.

_"Yes, daddy! I want all that and so much more."_

"Are you touchin' yourself, sexy? Rub that clit for me."

_"Oh, Jazz, I'm so wet for you."_

I groaned at the sound of Victoria's sex laced voice coming through the receiver. I know her words were supposed to be spurring me on, but they were just making me cringe. The mental image she was giving me only makes me want to run and hide. I couldn't even get my mind around it enough to imagine something more pleasurable to me. Every time I heard her throaty high pitch moans I swear I felt my dick draw in closer to my body as if the "The General" was trying to hide from it, too.

"Oh, I feel it baby. Fuck! Those sweet pussy juices dripping. Let me fuck it. Gotta have it."

_"Yes, Jasper! Yes. Fuck me hard."_ Victoria was hardly whispering; the house must have been completely empty she was screaming so loud.

"My dick is sliding in that tight pussy. Fuck, I can feel your walls clinching my dick. Oh gotta move, so hot and wet. Can ya feel me darlin'? Can you feel me slammin' in that body."

_"Yes," Victoria whispered. "So good. Not going to last."_

"Umm me either darlin'. Make me nut inside those walls."

Victoria's breath picked up and I had learned that was a sign that she was close. Thank heavens; I didn't know how much more I could take. Victoria started whispering out my name. She didn't really need me anymore to get to her goal but it was a part of the job.

"That's it. Fuck . . . . umm," I moaned into the phone. "So tight. . . oh god, Victoria . . . fuck me . . . give it to daddy."

_"Yes . . . yes . . . YES!"_ Victoria screamed into the phone. This hell was almost over.

"Umm let me taste your fresh juices," I started slurping on the phone, thinking of the sound my straw makes when my McDonald's Ice Tea with lemon is gone.

_"Too good . . . so good. Thank you, daddy. I knew you could make me feel better; you always do."_

"It was my pleasure, suga. I can't wait 'til I get to feel you again."

_"Bye, Jazz."_

The call went dead, my computer screen went blank. I poured water into my mouth trying to fight back the unnerving feeling I got after every call. This just wasn't the way I did things and it shocks my core with every call.

I wasn't the one for meaningless sex, or phone sex for that matter. I needed a body beside me. I could talk on the phone for hours when it was someone I was attracted to, but I just didn't do the casual thing. I much preferred to have someone to discuss video games and politics with. I was a guy who was in love with being in love; in love with a guy. I had one caller that I had those things with. He was different. I regretted it when his calls would end.

Luckily I didn't get any more calls that night; no more regulars and no one requesting a southern accent. I ran out the cramped space, headed home to scrub my skin of the filth I felt I was covered in every time I left that building.

*~*xXx*~*

"Cheer up man. Its Friday, you will be off for two whole days. You just have to get through the next few hours," Carlisle said as we walked into the building that housed the DurtyTalk call center.

"Yeah, I know. I know."

"If you hate this job so much why are you doing it? I mean if you want to quit, go ahead. I can hold down the bills for at least two months while you look for another job if you want. It won't be a problem at all."

Carlisle was a good guy. He was at "U Wash" all the way from Maine and I was all the way from Texas. We met freshman year during orientation and clicked immediately. We roomed together our second semester and both agreed we had to hurry the hell up and get our own place. We had been living in the same one bedroom flat for just over a year, each of us working to pay our rent since school was covered by scholarships and grants. I knew Carlisle really could pay all the bills in the house without my help, since his parents were able to send him a little cash each month. That added with what he made at DurtyTalk, he would be fine, but I just couldn't do that. I didn't want to use him.

"Carlisle, man I couldn't ask ya to do that. I do wish I could get another job, and I am looking, but let's get serious: where am I goin' to find a job that can pay me what I make here and still have plenty of time for studyin'? This place is a blessin' and a curse."

"Sorry man." Carlisle looked genuinely concerned for me. Like I said, he's a good guy.

"On the plus side, it's Friday which means you should be getting a pretty good call today, right?" Carlisle was bouncing his eyebrows annoyingly. I laughed at my corny friend, shaking my head.

"Yeah, I guess if he calls."

"Right? Like he has ever missed a Friday."

I tried to play it off like it didn't matter to me but in all honesty it was the one day of the week I didn't mind working at the smut hotline. And if I was being honest with my friend, and myself, _his_ call would make or break my weekend. Carlisle was right, in the ten weeks since I had been talking to him on the phone he had not missed a Friday. Every Friday at 9:00 p.m. sharp I was guaranteed at least fifteen minutes with a very sexy, and sometimes shy, voice. It was only the gods who saw to it that I never had a call that made me miss his. I still think about the first few times I talked to him.

*~*xXx*~*

_It had been hell of a Friday. I was exhausted from the work week, having had dealt with all my regulars and a few newbies with weird desires, and not to mention several tests I was preparing for at school. I still had two hours left on the clock and all I could think about was my nice hide-away bed calling my name. My line beeped and computer screen flashed with my next call, pulling me out of the fantasy involving me and the cool side of my pillow._

_His name was Edward M, and it was his first time calling. His bio said that he was twenty years old. His only preference was that he be tended to by a man. No vocabulary choice. No fetishes noted. It was the blankest call screen I had ever seen. I picked up the line not really sure where to start since I knew nothing about him._

_"Um, hello?" His timid voice carried across the line._

_"Well hello, Edward. I have been waitin' on you darlin'." _

_"Y-you have?" his voice was shaky, but he actually sounded sexy to my ears. My dick was actually stirring awake for the first time ever since working at DurtyTalk._

_"Why of course, babe. Tell Jasper what ya want to do tonight." _

_"I don't know," Edward lightly chucked. "I don't do this kind of thing, normally. I don't . . .um . . . I don't know what I am supposed to be doing."_

_"That's okay darlin'. You just tell me what you want to be doing to me or what you want me to do to you? What's your fantasy?"_

_I was trying to lead the conversation in the right direction but that wasn't working out too well. With each silent second I was losing my patience with the call. I had resigned in my head from what I had heard from Edward that he was a closet homo and didn't have the first clue about sex of any sort. The one thing I hated just as much as the filthy mouth women that called were the ones who simply breathe on the phone._

_"Can we just talk? I mean . . . like regular talk?" Edward's voice was still shaking._

_"Sure darlin', I guess. What would you like to talk about?" I had went back to my study of Samurai Warriors realizing I wasn't going to have to be too active in this exchange. Or so I thought._

_"Can you believe they are actually considering sending more troops to Iraq? What are they doing? Where are all the ones we sent the first time?" That line shocked me back into attention._

_"Um, what?" was all that I could come back with._

_"This war in Iraq thing. I mean, is it a real war or are we just trying to find a country to pick on?"_

_"Well, we are losing troops every day, so I think it's as real a war as a war can get. It is senseless though; I have to agree with you there." I was officially in this conversation, even closing my textbook._

_Edward and I sat on the phone for another ten minutes actually talking aspects of the troops in Iraq and Afghanistan. It was the most real conversation I had ever had in that office, even amongst co-workers. Carlisle had to peek over at my computer screen to see if I was actually on a work call._

_"Thanks, Jasper. Um . . . can I call you again sometime?" Edward's nervous voice had come back._

_"Yeah, of course," as if I could have told a customer no but in all honesty if these were the type of calls Edward wanted to spend his money on I was willing to be on the receiving end of them. _

"_When the operator comes back on the line jus' tell 'em you want to add me as your preference."_

_"Okay. Thank you, Jasper. Um, have a good night. I'll talk to you soon. Bye." Edward rushed off the phone._

_The line went dead but I said bye anyway. Edward had stayed on my mind for the rest of the evening. Just before my shift ended I searched in my list of callers for the night to find his bio again. Sure enough he had listed me as his preference. He still hadn't listed any other information about himself but I was interested in hearing his silky voice moaning in my ear. I hoped that next time he would give me the opportunity to fuck his mind._

_Edward had called every Friday after that. We had talked about everything: politics, cars, movies, video games, and music which I learned he was studying, though he would not tell me where. After about the third Friday's call I stopped trying to prime Edward's fantasies out of him. His voice would always be shy whenever I tried to actually talk dirty to him but as soon as we spoke of everyday real world things he would be very nonchalant and down to earth. His knowledge of all things non-sexual was ironically turning me on and his laugh was my favorite sound to hear besides his voice. I didn't know what Edward looked like but I couldn't imagine him being anything but beautiful. _

_I couldn't get Edward off my mind be it while on the clock or at home lying alone in my bed. I had convinced Edward to describe himself to me on one call but all that he would give me was he had red hair, green eyes behind black glasses and he was way too skinny. I took him for his word but my mind filled in the rest._

_I imagined running my hands through his hair, kissing his mouth until we were breathless. I could feel Edward pressed to my chest as I ran my hands over his body, holding him tight. Too many mornings I relieved my frustration in the shower thinking of nothing more than Edward's sexy voice and how it would feel fucking him up against my too small shower wall until he screamed my name._

_Edward and my "relationship" did change on that sixth time he called me._

_My heart was racing as I watched the large analogue clock directly in front of my cubical. When the dial read 9:05 I was getting worried that I wouldn't hear from him that night. I was surprised how sad that made me. Finally a few minutes later my phone rang and Edward's name came across my screen. I had to take several deep breaths just to control my rapid heartbeat. I was afraid he was going to hear it over the phone._

_"Hey Edward. How's it goin', man?" My voice was shaking for unknown reasons._

_"Hey Jasper," his voice sounded heavier than normal. I didn't realize until after the call how concerned I actually was for him._

_"Are ya okay?"_

_"Um . . . yes, I'm fine." He didn't seem like he was much for talking but he called, so I pushed._

_"So, did you get to catch the Muse online concert," I started before Edward jumped in.  
><em>  
><em>"Jasper, will you talk to me the way you talk to your other . . . clients?" Edward's voice was rushing out until he said "clients," then he just sounded disgusted.<em>

_The thought that maybe my job disgusted Edward hurt me a little but it disgusted me too so I couldn't really fault him for it. I didn't really know why all of a sudden Edward's opinion mattered to me._

_"Why? I didn't think you . . . why?" _

_"I don't know. You don't have to if you don't want. We can talk about something else if you want."_

_"No!" My tone was a little too excited. After all I did want this. I had fantasied about Edward enough in every possible way. This was what I always wanted, right? "I mean it's your money Edward. It's all up to you."_

_I regretted my words as soon as I said them. Edward's loud intake of air over the receiver told me he got the context of those words. I really _did_ care about what Edward wanted. He was more than just some regular to me; I looked forward to hearing from him._

_"Oh," Edward sounded so crush by my words_

_._  
><em>"I mean . . . god I'm so sorry Edward. I didn't mean it like that. I love talking to you. You just surprised me. I didn't think you wanted that from me." <em>

_"You love talking to me?"_

_Fuck did I say that? I couldn't get enough air in my lungs to respond. I was having a small panic attack in my little hole aka my cubical. _

_"I love talking to you, too, Jasper." We were both silent for a minute. My heart beat still hadn't slowed since I saw his name come across my screen. "I want you to touch me, Jasper . . . everywhere," Edward added in a whisper._

_I knew this would be hard for him. He was shy on the phone, but he wanted this and god only knows how bad I wanted it. There was no use in denying it. I wanted Edward to know all the things I wanted to do to him._

_"God, Edward your skin feels so good in my hands; so soft and firm. Let me kiss you, Edward, please?"_

_"Yes, Jasper."_

_"You smell so sweet. Fuck Edward, I want to lick ya, babe. Are you touching yourself, Edward? Is your hand wrapped around that long thick cock?_

_"Fuck . . . yes Jasper . . . so hard." Edward's voice was a breathy whisper making the coil in my stomach begin to tighten. _

_"Me, too, baby. My dick has never been so hard, Edward. Feel what ya doing to me darlin'. Your hand is squeezing my dick so tight. I love it when you touch me."_

_"Let me taste you, Jasper. I want your dick in my mouth. Let me taste you, please?" Edward begged._

_My dick twitched as the image behind my eyes: Edward down on his knees taking my dick deep in his mouth, slurping around the head. _

_"Take it, swallow my dick, Edward." I could hear him moaning over the line. _

_I closed my eyes enjoying the soft sounds coming into my ears, making my dick twitch. Fuck, I needed to touch myself. I was going to cream my pants just from the sounds Edward was making. Behind my eyes I could see the wet sloppy mess Edward was making around my dick. I was slick from his mouth wrapped around me, bobbing up and down, leaving a sheen on my dick from his spit and my pre cum. _

_"Taste so good. So mine," Edward whispered. I had to wonder if he realized he had called me his. I wanted to hear it again. I knew Edward was far gone. I imagined him lying in his bed with his hand around his cock slowly stroking up and down his engorged dick, circling the head. _

_"Shit, it's yours, darlin'. Suck harder . . . faster . . . wetter . . . oh fuck Edward, deeper. Right there, babe don't stop. I'm goin' nut Edward, swallow it, swallow all of it. That's it best fucking head ever. Shit, Edward."_

_My mind and body was having a hard time trying to determine if it was real. My imagination was spurring on my dick, rubbing against the rough texture of my jeans as it grew harder with each image in my head. I was a sticky mess sitting at my cubical. Broken breaths filled the phone line._

_"Ah! . . . shit fuck fuck fuck , Jasper! I'm comming . . . now . . . yes . . . now. . . Jasper!"_

_"Yes, that's it. Nut for me, baby. Come here let me kiss you. Wanna taste me on your tongue."_

_Edward was whispering cusses on the other end. I was too busy trying to figure out what the hell just happen. I always make them come, they never make me come and yet I sat at my desk to afraid to look down and see a very wet spot on my not so dark jeans. Edward and I stayed silent on the phone until I could stand it no longer._

_"Edward?" I was actually afraid that after tonight I wouldn't hear from him again._

_"Yeah, Jasper? I'm here."_

_"Are you okay? Was that too much?" This is what I got paid for but the last thing I wanted was to lose his call. What if it wasn't what he thought it would be?_

_"Um . . . I'm a little sticky and sweaty and very sleepy," Edward joked although I could hear him using his shy voice. I had to laugh at his words. "But I am better than okay."_

_"Okay . . . good . . . I just . . . I didn't know what you expected. I don't want you to stop calling me," I confessed to him. I was actually showing feelings for a man I hardly knew and yet without a question cared about._

_"I don't think you can ever lose me, Jasper." Something in his words were saying so much more as if they were speaking to the part of me that felt that Edward could never lose me either."I better go."  
><em>  
><em>"Oh, okay."<em>

_Edward never said goodbye or his usual "talk to you soon." I was nervous. I yanked off my head phones as soon as the computer screen went blank._

_"I need air," I quickly shouted at Carlisle before putting my phone on "away" and walking from my desk._

_I stood outside under the street light desperately trying to catch my breath. I didn't know what the hell had happened. In only a few short weeks, a few fifteen minute phone calls, Edward had went from just another client to a, dare I say it, friend, to the one man who made me fuck my pants to a nut while at work. In what fuckin' universe did that happen?_

_That night I didn't sleep, my thoughts too filled with everything Edward. I replayed his words in my head as if they were on a CD, music to my ears. I couldn't help but touch myself at the thought of those sounds Edward was making. Edward's call wasn't just some dirty words between a phone whore and his client; they had feelings and passion mix with them. When I had fucked my hand to a nut relaxing relief I rubbed my face to find that I had begun to cry. I wanted so much more of Edward and yet I knew it wasn't possible._

_The next Friday I sat at my phone anxious to see if I would be granted with his call. At nine o'clock straight up his name appeared on my screen and I let out a breath of deep relief. I was so lost in thanking the gods that he had returned to me that I let the line ring far too long. I finally reached for the line button and realized we were right back at where we started; I didn't know what to say to him._

_With everyone else I just simply jumped into the fantasy I know they want, but Edward was so much more. He was my fantasy and I wanted to be his. I was too afraid to ask him besides it was too inappropriate. He was the client and I was the phone whore, we could be nothing more. _

_"Hey Edward," I eventually started._

_"Hi, Jasper," his voice sounded relax and enticing to my ears._

_"What . . .um . . . do you want to talk about tonight?" I was completely lost. I had never had a problem starting my role on these calls, no matter how much I hated them, but Edward was more than just another call._

_"I was hoping we could get to know each other more tonight . . . um . . . if that's okay with you?"_

_"I would really like to learn more about you Edward."_

_Our calls were different after that but in a good way. We did still talk about current events and things that happened with us day to day. We were both still reserved, still being careful about telling the other about where we went to school or identifying things like that. Each called ended with a little bit of dirty talk but with Edward it wasn't so much dirty, it was more like two lovers coming together at the end of their day; connecting and intimate, though we never saw each other or touched. Edward would always moan me to my release as I talked him to his. Our call would end with shy goodbyes as if we were holding back words; I know that I was. _

_Edward was my solace at that desk every Friday night but I was growing weary. I wanted more of him._

*~*xXx*~*

I sat at my desk anxious as always to get to the one call I really wanted to have. I had made up in my mind that whatever was going on with Edward and I, even if it was all in my head, I had to know more. I knew I was taking a risk since I could possibly scare him off but I had to take that chance. I couldn't take any more lonely nights and hard mornings, biding my time until his sultry voice was in my ear. I had to make the next move and that move was going to be tonight.

"_I've been such a bad girl, Professor Jazz. I think I need . . . the paddle,"_ Jessica moaned in my ear in her best, and yet the worst I had ever heard, naughty catholic school girl voice.

"I think you do darlin'. Just know this turns me on more than it does you. Now bend over that desk and let me see that ass," I said as I was rolling my eyes.

_"Yes, Professor give it to me. So hot,"_ Jessica moaned.

"One," I counted off hitting my hand against the desk for sound effects. I was actually having to keep from laughing. This shit couldn't get any more ridiculous. "Two . . . three . . . four," I kept counting off with each swat on the hard surface. Jessica was moaning uncontrollably in my ear. I wanted to puke. I am sure the tingling in my hand was the only thing keeping me focused.

_"Fuck, Professor! I am so turned on. Need you to . . . teach me a lesson."_

"Is that so? Well let's start with division. Open those legs so I can see that wet pink pussy." I really didn't know how I was keeping up this charade.

_"Fuck, Professor! Touch me, fuck me so hard."_

"That's it. You can feel my hands running over that so hot, so wet spot. Tell me you like it, little girl. Scream my name."

_"Jasper! Yes, Professor Jasper!"_

Jessica moaned and cussed into the phone for what seemed like forever as I continued to fuck her mind with a southern accent and her own little imagination. Really, I had no problem with people and their little desires but didn't this feel . . . lacking to them? I could role play with the best of them but having to do it alone, into my own hand was devastating. It was like pretending to drive a car when I had a BMW outside.

I finally managed to make Jessica come after fucking her doggy style while continuing her spanking. Twenty minutes and one naughty student/dirty professor fantasy later I had a free line and a very limp dick. All I need was for my boy to call me to rejuvenate my faith in what was really hot: real world issues and hot boy on boy lovin'. I was so anxious for the call and afraid someone else would interrupt me, I put my phone on "away" until 8:57.

When I did turn my phone back on I immediately got a call. My screen read Isabella S.

Isabella was a sweet girl, she kind of reminded me of my Edward: shy and sounded a little awkward. She never wanted anything special, just someone to talk her through her own "self-love." Her calls were always brief and I usually didn't mind taking them but not tonight. I switched my phone back to "away" long enough for the call to be routed to another rep. When my line went blank again I turned my phone back on and waited on pins and needles for the only call I wanted.

I was giving myself pep talks, rubbing my hands down the front of my jeans as I waited on my screen to light up again. My leg was bouncing uncontrollably and everything around me seemed too heavy. The air I was trying to pull into my lungs was too thick and seemed not to fit into my body and my clothes were either growing in mass or shrinking in size; I had never been more aware of how heavy cotton really was as I willed time to move in that miniature cell where I sat. It was now or never. I was going to ask Edward out on a date no matter the cost. Fuck, I was afraid of the cost.

My screen flashed and the most glorious name came across the screen. Ten weeks and he still hadn't noted any preferences beside from talking to me. I had considered going into his bio and adding some of the things I had learned but decided it was nobody's damn business but mine. Edward was all mine and what I knew about him was for my mind only. Fuck that system and the other reps; he wouldn't be talking to them anyway. All that I needed to know about Edward's bio was already stored in my mind and I was hoping to be able to download more, sooner rather than later.

Wait, that didn't come out right . . .

I reached for my headset to start the call I hoped would irrevocably change my life.

"Hey, Edward," my voice came out rougher and higher than usual at the same time. I coughed and tried that greeting again but Edward was so excited he didn't seem to notice.

"Man, Jasper, did you hear? Daughtery will be doing an impromptu concert for one night only tomorrow in Olympia. Fuck, I would love to see that."

It was fate throwing me a confirmation. I had planned to save this for the end of the call just in case this was the last time I got to talk to him; one more memory to add to my lonely nights, but since he brought it up it was now or never. Fuckin' time to throw on the southern charm and brass balls.

"Well, darlin' you may be in luck." Edward told me he liked the way I said darlin' so I tried to use it as much as possible. "I actually have two tickets." Suddenly, my heart beat picked up a dangerous speed and those brass balls changed to feathers. I cleared my throat to prepare to go in for the kill . . . what was going to get killed was still up for discussion.

"Would you . . . um . . . would you like to go with me? I mean if you want . . . no pressure . . . you don't . . . have to . . . it's just if you want . . . since I have the extra ticket." I  
>couldn't deal with the silence and though I knew I was repeating the same words over and over it sounded better than the subtle white noise of the crappy hotline phone.<p>

"Oh . . . wow," Edward began and my chest was about to cave in on itself.

Did I just ruin the best thing about my week in one single question? I wanted to talk again but my voice was lost and my stomach was somewhere down around my ankles. Were those crickets chirping?

"Sure . . . why not?" Edward kept clearing his throat, his usual sign of nervousness.

My mind was reeling with the fact that he said yes. He did say yes, didn't he?

"Yes? Really?" Why did I sound so surprised. I mean fuck where was my Texas size confidence?

"Yeah, that could be fun." The way Edward said the words didn't sound quite enthusiastic, but I decided to take what I could get for the moment.

"Great. Okay . . .Great."

I gave him my number and he reluctantly gave me his. We made plans for me to pick him up from his place at about five so we could have time to drive to Olympia just over an hour away, grab some dinner, and find parking. I was elated to see Edward only stayed less than ten minutes from my place. We only stayed on the phone long enough to exchange information.

"Well I better go, Jasper. Um . . . I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Shy and nervous Edward was vocally sexy Edward.

"Yeah, I can't wait," I beamed into the phone.

The line went dead without another goodbye, but I didn't care. Nothing could wipe the smile off my face. I closed out my last two hours on a natural high. The ladies got a little bit extra from me the rest of my shift: a few more enthusiastic groans, some nastier words and even some new fantasies. They were very satisfied, and though they reaped the benefits of the upbeat me they should have been saying thank you to Edward because it was his voice I was hearing on every call repeatedly telling me, "Yes, I'll go out with you, Jasper."

*~*xXx*~*

"I can't believe you are going out with this guy? Are you sure about this? What if he is a total gremlin? Then what are you going to do?" Carlisle stood in the bathroom doorway as I dressed.

"Dude, if you ever heard his voice you wouldn't think he could even _possibly _be a gremlin, okay? Besides, I like him. I just have to see what happens." I was nervous enough, not about Edward's looks; that shit wasn't always important, but about if we would connect the same as we did over the phone.

There is a big difference between a couple fifteen minute calls once a week and a one hour drive to and from a city with nothing but music to fill the silence. My nerves were growing even more frantic and if I didn't calm down I was going to seriously hurl.

"Now get the fuck out of here so I can get all dapper and shit," I said as I closed the bathroom door on Carlisle's face. I was already mostly dress, I just didn't want him to see me have one last panic attack before I left to meet the man whose voice starred in my fantasies every night and morning.

I arrived at Edward's house as scheduled. As I stepped out of my truck I ran my hands down my dark stone washed jeans, and across my long sleeve black t-shirt. I left the shirt un-tucked mostly except in the front where my silver belt buckle could be seen. Gotta show off the "Platinum Bull" every chance I get, after all. My cowboy boots were freshly polished and the silver tips caught the light of the setting sun. I actually asked Carlisle's girlfriend, Esme, what I should wear. She suggested anything that would draw more attention to my blond hair and baby blue eyes. I couldn't lie: the eyes was always what made the men melt.

I walked to the door and rang the bell. My stomach was churning and I didn't know if I was going to keep from reliving that sub sandwich I had for an early lunch. After some time an angel came to the door and I am pretty certain I moaned.

"Hi . . . Jasper?" His voice was even smoother without the interference of electronic parts. Shit! I moaned again.

He was standing in the doorway waiting on me to say . . . something, I am sure. All that I could see was that the voice of my dreams was officially the man of my dreams. Edward wore dark denim jeans, black and green old school Converse and a green polo shirt that showed he wasn't as lanky as he described himself to be. He had to be at least six foot two, just under me and his eyes sparkled green. I was lost in them. Fuck, I still hadn't said anything to him in all of my staring.

"Yeah . . . um I'm sorry. Jasper, that's me." I was sounding like a bumbling idiot. Then Edward smiled and it only got worst. "Fuck, darlin' you are beautiful."

Damnit! Did he just blush? I was a gonner, my dick was pulsing and we hadn't even made it away from his house. I managed to look away from him long enough to get some sense of cohesiveness to my thoughts.

"We better get going if we don't want to be late for the concert."

"Okay," Edward said. We were both avoiding eye contact whenever the other one would look. I only hoped I was as appealing to him as he was to me.

On the drive to Olympia I finally learned that the "M" in Edward M., stood for Masen and he was from Chicago. Edward was attending University of Washington. I almost ran off the road when he shared that tidbit. I didn't understand how I had managed not to ever meet him on campus. But he was a sophomore studying for a Bachelor in both music and business with concentration on technology; translation: our classes were on two opposite ends of the campus.

Edward was every bit as shy, nervous, and smart as he was over the phone. When he spoke and was unsure of himself he said "um" a lot. Now that I had gotten the pleasure of seeing him face to face I could add running his hands through is already perfectly messy hair and avoiding eye contact to his list of mannerisms. I had some seriously sexy visuals to add to the list of sounds that stay on repeat in my head.

"You aren't wearing glasses," I stated rather than asked as we sat at our dinner table waiting on the pizza to arrive. I was so lost in his beautiful green eyes I had forgotten he told me he wore them.

"Huh? Oh," Edward reached up to touch the side of his face as if he was pushing the invisible specs back into place, "I decided not to wear them tonight. Good impression and all," he said still avoiding eye contact.

"Something tells me ya would have looked excellent no matter what." I laced my fingers through his under the table.

I was done with being reserved. It was time to turn on the Whitlock charm. I wanted this boy every way I could get him. I slid my chair closer to him, making sure our legs touched and our hands were securely together. I ran my other hand along his jaw, lifting his chin to fine those emerald eyes I wanted to get lost in. I inched closer to his face, wanting to taste his lips. Edward didn't stop me, but seemed to be moving closer just the same as I. I watched his face as he slowly closed his eyes in anticipation. Fuck! He wanted this just as much as I did.

"Is this okay?" I asked a mere breath away from his lips.

"Yes," he whispered and I didn't waste another nanosecond to finally touch my lips to his rosy flesh. He was so soft and tasted sweet as honey.

I didn't want to move too fast. I was already on an emotional high just being with him. He was so much more than some sexy voice, a client I heard from once a week. He was the smart, handsome, sometimes shy, man of my very wet dreams and I didn't want to let him go. My mind raced on how far things should go as I continued to lose myself in his taste. I had already made him come over the phone and heard his sexy moans, so we were as close as boyfriends, right?  
>Fuck! The things I would give to hear and see him come? Talk about gorgeous.<p>

Edward moaned around my parted lips, slipping his tongue between my waiting mouth. He was taking us on a whole other level that I wanted (fuck, did I want it) but the needs that were growing in me were not conducive the long night we still had a head of us. I couldn't resist sliding my hands into his hair just to see if it was as soft as it looked. No, it was fucking softer. I was lost in my sensory overload that Edward was putting me thorough. We only stopped when the waitress standing at our table cleared her throat loud enough for the entire eatery to take notice.

She placed our pizza on the table and she slowly walked away backwards as if she didn't want to miss something. Yeah, she was definitely one of them. I could hear her calling my smut line with an interesting fantasy of her being the voyeur of two guy's very rough sexapades.

"Sorry," Edward whispered looking down at our still joined hands.

"Don't be, I'm not darlin'," I rubbed his smooth face again before giving him a quick peck, bringing back that breathtaking smile again.

We sat and finished our pizza in mostly silence but plenty of touches. Edward even fed me a slice; best fucking tasting pizza ever. We soon finished and walked back to the truck, hand in hand.

The closeness between us remained as we made our way to the concert. The show was being held at the outside stadium and people were everywhere. Edward had been bumped a few times by some over excited patron; it was pissing me off. I swear they were doing the shit on purpose as I hadn't been touched once. Feeling rather protective of the man I was dreaming of making mine, I pulled him into my arms standing him in front of me. I couldn't resist wrapping my hands around his body holding him ever so close. As his back settled into my chest, I knew he was feeling my growing need pressing into his perfect ass (shit, his ass felt good).

"Sorry," I said stepping back a bit to keep from molesting him right there in front of hundreds of people.

Edward didn't say anything as he stepped back into my body, wrapping my arms back around him and lying his head back on my shoulder. It felt like heaven had come down to earth and invited me in. I turned my head just enough that I could feel his hair on my cheek, closing my eyes in hopes it would will this dream to never end. As the music pulsed around us, Edward swayed to the beat moving my body with his. This boy was seriously seducing the fuck out of me and dammit I was loving every minute of it.

The concert was coming to an end. The base line of "Feels Like Tonight" dropped and I could feel the hard and fast intake of breath Edward pulled in.

"Edward, are you okay?" I asked no longer moving to the music.

He slowly turned around, wrapping his arms around my neck. His eyes shined as he stood there staring into my soul. I didn't know what I was looking at in those eyes but I never wanted him to turn away from me again.

"Beautiful," was all that I could whisper at the perfection that looked back at me.

Edward presses his lips to mine so softly and yet with an assurance that I didn't think the always-shy-and-nervous man possessed. As our lips moved against each other, my arms pulled him closer; squeezing him in hopes he would never leave, that yet again another moment would never end. Edward's hands played in my hair as he pulled on the curls, making me moan more into his mouth. We had begun to sway to the music and for all of the time the song surrounded us you couldn't pay me to believe we were not the only two people in that park.

Edward's kisses slowed again but not once did he move away from me; and I wasn't going to let him. We stayed there in each other's arms looking past blue and green eyes and straight into each other's future. Best fucking concert ever!

The ride back to Seattle was quiet but far from awkward. Edward slid close to me as I drove all the way back to his place with my free hand wrapped around his body.

My mind was at ease during the drive, savoring the feel of Edward's body heat through my thin shirt, but at the same time I was anxious. What started off as a first date seemed to transform into a damn relationship over one pizza and loud rock music. For some reason I expected this to be harder; for my curiosity to be sated but never my heart be filled. But why did it have to be so difficult? Did relationships always have to follow some strict time line of when things were supposed to happen?

And just as I was about to drive myself into a frenzy trying to decide if I had messed up the best thing that had happened to me, Edward's sleeping body moved closer to me, grasping my shirt in his hand right over my heart. I could feel the vibration of Edward's sleep heavy moan on my body and realized that while I may not have known what we were, I was going to see to it that we were always something to each other.

*~*xXx*~*

"Oh, I am so embarrassed. I can't believe I slept the whole way back," Edward blushed as we stood at his door. I couldn't help but laugh as the red flare spread across his face and ears. Fuck he was so cute when he turned into a tomato.

"Don't worry about it. Really it was kind of nice. Did you know you moaned in your sleep?" I teased him only sending him hiding in his hands again.

I stepped closer to him, pulling him out of his self-made hideout. Edward leaned into my body as I pulled in for the most sensual kiss of my life. Pulling away, it felt as if we were breathing for each other. I could feel the life in me and fuck, it felt like heaven.

"Say, you will come in?" Edward asked staring at our shoes.

"I'd love to, darlin'."

As soon as we were behind the door Edward was on me like a rider on a bull. I never knew what I was going to get with Edward: the shy red tomato or the hard passionate man that was snaking his hands under my shirt. Yeah, I wasn't about to stop this. My shirt was over my head before I heard the deadbolt click.

"Do you want me to stop?" Edward asked as he tried to catch his breath.

"Mmm mmm," was my best attempt at telling him no as I worked on his shirt and jeans.  
>Edward was lean, but he had plenty of muscles and definition to that rock hard chest. My body tingled as he pressed me closer to his frame kissing each other breathless.<p>

"Jasper, I want to hear you. Talk to me, please?" Edward said begging me with those emerald eyes of his.

Oh darlin' you aint got to beg for it.

"Tell me you want me, Edward. Tell me you want me to make you come all over yourself."

"Yes, please."

I pulled Edward towards his couch laying him underneath me.

"Yeah, love to hear you beg for it. You know daddy's going to make you feel good, sugar." I unsnapped Edward's jeans as I licked him down his chest to his hard pink nipples.

"Fuck, feels so good."

"Let me touch you. Give, Jazz that big hard dick."

I pulled Edward's pants down his legs as his body arched and squirmed from my touches. So responsive; my body was wanted Edward with every new moan. I took his hard cock in my hands pleased at his size. Fuck, my boy was packing as much as me. My mouth drooled wanting to take him deep into my mouth but I didn't want to rush him. Baby steps Jasper, baby steps. Besides I couldn't give Edward what he really wanted if my mouth was full.

"Shit that dick is beautiful. I can't wait to you let me swallow you down my throat, taste every inch of you. You like that, Edward? You want me to lick you from that fat head all the way to the nice tight ass?"

"Yes . . . fuck so close," Edward continued to squirm on the couch. I wouldn't let him get too far.  
>My dick was begging to be free and while I didn't want to push Edward, I though The General should meet his new playmate 'cause if I had my way there were going to be plenty of play dates.<p>

I continued to palm Edward's leaking cock as I removed my own jeans with one hand. Finally free of the confines of the denim, I pulled Edward to straddle my lap. Edward was already gorgeous but looking up into his face, eyes hooded as he bit into his bottom lip from the slow torture I inflicted on his swollen dick, he was fuck hot! I positioned Edward just so on my lap where I could hold him still to my body and grip both our dicks in my left hand.

"Fuck, yeah," I throw my head back as soon as the flesh of his hard as steal dick touched mine. I had to hold my breath, trying to control my body from betraying me. Can't have too quick of a release; I had to show my boy I had stamina and skills.

"Dammit, Jasper, feels so good." Edward began to twirk his hips in my hands.

Shit! Edward was sexy, smart funny, big dick, and the boy had mad rhythm. Dare I say it: I was I love!

"That's it sexy. Let me see that sexy ass fuck face. That's it," I moaned as I captured Edward's lips with mine's again. "Fuck you feel so good on my skin Edward. I can't wait 'til you let me dick that tight little hole of yours. Make you get down on your hands and knees, screaming my name. Say it Edward!"

"Jasper," Edward whispered. I know his body was in my hands but his brain was not connected to it.

"Louder!" I demanded squeezing both our dicks tighter in my hand.

"Jasper . . . shit . . . that's it daddy, more." Edward was moaning uncontrollably and dammit to hell if I wasn't about to blow before he was. The sound of Edward calling me daddy was stirring up some new fantasies.

"My name sounds so good on your tongue," I kissed Edward hard. "That tells me that my dick will feel good on your tongue, too. I can feel it now: my dick fucking your throat, you swallowing everythang I got. Can you do that for me, love?"

"Yes . . . Oh, hell yes . . . Jasper!" Edward screamed just as I felt his cock twitch in my hand, covering it with his creamy release. At the site of his hot seed running down my hand and onto my own dick I released my load onto our stomachs. We sat there a wet, sticky, half naked and sweaty mess and all I could think about was when could we do it again.

*~*xXx*~*

I awoke the next morning better rested than I ever thought possible. My body felt heavy, but in a good way and then I remembered that I wasn't lying alone. After Edward and I got cleaned up we resembled our place on his couch, still shirtless, where we talked for what seemed like forever. There was no awkward moment, just more kisses and touches until eventually we fell asleep; Edward still lying on my chest.

I was afraid it was all just a dream. Could I have possibly have had the man I had been lusting over for weeks? I ran my hair through Edward's soft hair, burying my nose there to draw in his scent. Edward moaned as he always seemed to do in his sleep, just before placing a single kiss in the middle of my chest. I smiled at the gesture, still rubbing his scalp with my nails.

"Morning," Edward said wrapping his arms even tighter around my chest. I could tell he hadn't even opened his eyes.

"Good morning."

"I don't want you to go." Edward's hold had loosened some but I could tell by his touch that he meant every word. He was holding onto me as if he was trying to make sure I wasn't a dream either.

"I can stay for a while," I wrapped both my arms around him. He needed to know that I wanted the moment to last too, but Edward sat up in my arms and I immediately followed. "What's wrong?"

"Um . . . about last night," Edward began but wasn't looking at me.

Fuck! Did he regret it? Was I miss-reading him? My stomach was twisting, trying to prepare for the rejection that was coming.

"I don't want it to be the last time. I mean, I want to see you again . . . and be with you again . . . I want to be with you." Edward hadn't looked up from some fascinating spot on the couch and he crossed his arms as if to hide from me.

I was relieved to say the least.

"I want to be with you, too, Edward."

"Yeah?"

"Of course, darlin'. Now get your sexy ass back over her to your daddy." I pulled Edward back into my chest.

"So that means I get to hear you talk dirty to me whenever I want," Edward green eyes lit up as if he came to some great revelation.

"Yep, sugar and it won't even cost ya $2.99 a minute."

"Oh, sexy boyfriend, hot sex, and saving money: what more could I ask for?" Edward began crawling up my body, rubbing our morning wood together. Fuck, this boy was going to be the very happy death of me.

"I still demand a payment," I pulled him closer to get a little bit more friction . . . oh yeah right there.

Edward groaned at the contact before asking, "And how much is that going to cost me?"

I took his lips with mine, parting his then to taste the flavor that was all Edward, _my_ Edward.

"I think that's payment enough," I said pulling away from the kiss with a smile before claiming him again without a single hesitation on his part.


End file.
